


Midnight Honey

by YuuRay



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and lots of kisses, with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuRay/pseuds/YuuRay
Summary: "Ryuu gives a small hum of satisfaction as he goes in for another peck. And another. And another. Soon Ryunosuke had began to cover most of the surface area on the side of Sougo's face in kiss after kiss as he leaned closer to him."(In which two people get slightly more confident then usual in their time alone)





	Midnight Honey

**Author's Note:**

> this went from a "i need to do less dialogue and more description" to a "this is a lot of description but this is also my main focus fic that i just proceeded to work 2 months on" and also my first posted i7 fic! neat 
> 
> anyways these two deserve all the love they can get so? Kiss Time

It was one of those rare nights, one where Ryunosuke and Sougo both managed to have nights off and take time for themselves. All that was left looking upon the two of them was the small cluster of stars in the sky peeking through the window as they sit on the couch, blanket shared and hands slightly intertwined, watching late night variety shows together. 

Ryuu peeks over to where his boyfriend was sitting and fondly appreciates what he sees. Sougo had his hair parted to the side with hair clips and was happening to wearing one of Ryuu's old sweatshirts, one that the older man practically insisted he wore because Sougo had forgotten to pack spare clothes to spend the night over in. The powerful navy blue contrasted near perfectly with younger man's pale skin: like moonlight shining on a dark midnight sea. Not like Ryuu was noticing(he definitely noticed). 

An idea pops into his head as Ryuu was debating on whether to be paying attention to the TV again or not. He takes a deep breath before proceeding to lean forward slightly. 

Sougo seems to notice the change as the strands of hair sitting on top of his head seem to almost twitch. Ryuu quickly moves back to his original spot as Sougo turns to look at the taller man. Ryuu flashes a warm smile at Sougo and the light haired man flashes a shy smile back, giving Ryuu's hand a small squeeze. 

The trigger member feels a small warmth run through him and Ryuu decides it's best to just go with what he was going to do in the first place. 

He slowly leans over and places a gentle kiss onto Sougo's cheek. Sougo lets out an adorable noise and immediately turns a little pink from the gesture, eyes widening just slightly. Ryuu gives a small hum of satisfaction as he goes in for another peck. And another. And another. Soon Ryunosuke had began to cover most of the surface area on the side of Sougo's face in kiss after kiss as he leaned closer to him.

"Tsu...Tsunashi-san..." Sougo spurts out. The dust of pink had turned itself to red and spread to his cheeks as well. He shifted positions slightly and Ryuu took that as a sign to step back. 

“I’m sorry Sougo-kun, did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to, it’s just you’re so...” Ryuu trails off before turning away and covering his mouth. Sougo spots a blush across his boyfriends face. All Sougo can wonder at that moment is how can someone as large and handsome as Ryunosuke is still manage to be so cute? 

“No, it’s completely fine Tsunashi-san! Completely fine! Besides,” Sougo says, “I… I enjoyed it.” He smiles at Tsunashi and grabs his hand from underneath the blankets once more. For some reason seeing his boyfriend be embarrassed as well gave him a small boost of confidence. Or something similar to that. 

“O-oh…” Ryuu finally manages to pull himself out of the small stupor he got himself into as he manages to focus completely on Sougo once more. The grin he spots on the other man’s face looks to be even a bit mischievous, one he’d more likely see when Sougo had a bit too much to drink. The other man seems to have a plan in mind, one Ryuu believes he might even be able to predict for once. 

With another squeeze of Ryuu’s hand, Sougo swiftly leans in and gives him a kiss on his right cheek. The larger man’s breath hitches and even more of his face starts to blossom to a pinkish hue. Sougo continues to kiss across his cheek in a slow, deliberate, loving way. Ryunosuke’s lips slowly turn into a smile and he lets out a small chuckle in response as Sougo climbs further up on the couch and closer to Ryuu, the blanket on him slipping off. Sougo slips his arms around Ryunosuke's neck and shoulders while kissing lower. He plants kisses down the side of his lovers chin in an even slower pace. Time feels almost like it's frozen in this moment.

"Sougo-kun." Ryuu calls out to him, snapping the pale haired man back into reality. He freezes, realizing the situation and immediately predicting the worst, unable to decide what to do at this moment. Sougo also realizes he's practically climbed up Ryuu like a tree and wonders what and if any apology would fix this situation. He’s about to throw out a list of apologies when that man lets out a soft laugh reserved only for him.

“Sougo. Don’t worry about anything right now, alright? Just focus on this moment with me.” Ryuu says. The next breath is binded with gentle lips pressed against lips, reassurance tucked into them. Sougo feels whatever worries he had was swept aside by the kiss as he melts into it. The kiss seems to last for a lifetime till they break apart to take in breaths.

“Since when did you get this smooth..?” Sougo questions Ryuu in almost a teasing way. 

“Aha… I suppose I said that without thinking that much about it." Ryunosuke scratches the back of his neck.

"Flirting without realizing it… That's just like you, Ryunosuke-san." 

Ryuu is honestly shocked by Sougo's sudden change in name basis when he feels himself get pulled into another liplock with arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He feels himself leaning into the kiss while pulling the body next to him closer, chests touching.

Perhaps Ryuu should try to get take the morning off too, if it's anything to keep rare moments like these last as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> check out my twitter [ here](https://twitter.com/RYUU_Ray)


End file.
